galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily C. Sherbet
is the second member and the original leader of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the Eagle Gazer. She hails from the planet of Seldar, the capital of NEUE and is a proud member of its distinguished knights. She is the counterpart of Forte Stollen, with whom she shares a teacher-student relationship while her role in combat reflects more of Chitose's. Appearance Lily wears her uniform, which consists of a jacket-like top that bares her midriff and a skirt that's rather short; the outfit's color scheme is mainly the white, black, and gold combination with several blue elements, such as her sleeves. Like Forte, Lily's cape-like jacket reaches down to her legs. Her hair, which reaches her shoulders and hides her left eye, is dark blue, while her eyes are different colors as a result of being a 'half-blood'; her right eye, the one she shows normally, is blue while her left eye is a hereditary red from her mother's side. At the end of Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Lily retains the same uniform but has cut her bangs to reveal her hereditary eye color. History Early Life Lily's birth was a union between pureblood Kruo Sherbet, the 8th head of the Sherbet Household and the pure-blood Red-Eye clan swordswoman, Aila Caramel. While they had made a child, their marriage was considered "taboo", thus Lily adopted the last name of her father while abbreviating the other half of her lineage. Her natural proficiency and tutelage by her mother would give her the skills to eventually become the captain of the royal guard. Around the time of EDEN and NEUE's alliance, Lily was selected to join the Rune Angel Wing and was allowed to leave her position in the knight squad. During this time, she too would also undergo training by former Moon Angel Wing members Forte Stollen and Chitose Karasuma who also assisted in training the rest of the military force of Seldar. Before moving to the Luxiole, Lily was to choose the new captain of the knight's squad but was unsatisfied with her subordinates and decided to leave the decision to Forte. Lily was transported to the Luxiole where she joined as its third member to the Rune Angel Wing. Before Kazuya's enlistment, the Luxiole stopped by Seldar again for Lily to return to the capital to finish some matters. It would be this time where Verel initiated his take over and Lily was unable to return to the Luxiole for the early portion of the game. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Lily is introduced near the half-way point of the game where she returned from Seldar in its coup and rejoins the Rune Angel Wing. She is briefed what occurred prior to her arrival by Tact and is told that Kazuya was made the acting captain of the Rune Angel Wing. Realizing that she was not able to bond with Kazuya like the others, Lily takes a lesson from her seniors and decided to employ social "activities" to bring her and Kazuya up to speed. Following Ranpha and Milfie's example, Lily presented him matching shirts for the two to wear and invited him to eat some sweets at the Tea Lounge. She then called Kazuya to meet in the Park where she imitates Forte's trust exercise. Finally, she visits Kazuya in his room with an animal costume similar to Mint's and brings tea to drink. Peaceful tea time goes overboard when Lily tried many times to get the tea stalk to stand (a nod to Chitose) and Kazuya is forced to chug down tea until they got it right. To finish off training, Lily cleans his ears akin to Vanilla. After liberating Seldar, the Luxiole undergoes repair and resupply and the Rune Angel Wing are given leave on the resort planet of Hokkori. Tact gives Kazuya a specialty pass that gives the bearer free run of the resort's facilities. The wily commander, knowing full well the power of an Angel in love, bids him to sort out his feelings for his teammates and decide who the one he loves is. Kazuya and Lily go through a myriad of experiences new to them on the beach resort that are exotic to their NEUE origins. While Kazuya was concerned about Lily's scantily clad figure, the two are able to enjoy each other's company. To commemorate their time together, they have a hologram picture taken and have it sent to the Luxiole after it is developed. When they return to the ship, they find Rico sorting out mail deliveries and hands them a package from the resort planet. Realizing it contained the holograph snap, Lily accepts it. She asks if Kazuya wanted the holograph snap, to which Kazuya interpreted as a request to let her keep it and tells her he doesn't need it and tells her to have it. While he gets distracted by Rico accidentally tripping, Lily walks over to a garbage chute and dumps the package. Shocked, Kazuya asks why she threw the holograph away and she explained that he said he didn't need it and she had no use for it either and found it best to throw it away. While approaching the Chrono Gate to chase down Verel, Tact noticed that Kazuya's reactions were sluggish in the previous skirmish and wondered if anything was wrong. Lily took notice of Kazuya's subpar performance and offered to train more together with him to sort his mind out. Kazuya gets bitter at how Lily treated everything, including their trip to the resort, as an exercise and storms out of the Hangar. Lily is confounded by Kazuya's behavior and Tact shows up fully understanding where problem lied. Lily asks Tact for an explanation but he simply tells her to consider Kazuya's feelings. Lily then sought out Rico's advice and is told the same thing. It is only after Rico openly stated that Kazuya loved her does Lily finally realize what she had done. To her horror, Lily realized that when she threw away the package containing the holograph snap, she was essentially telling Kazuya their time together meant nothing to her. Even Rico, who had thus far been encouraging her teammate, wondered if it were even possible to recover the relationship from such a blow. Lily took it upon herself to access the garbage disposal area of the ship to recover the snap and gained access after Tact heard her intentions. With the rest of the Rune Angel Wing, sans Kazuya, she forayed into the lower half of the Luxiole to find the package. While the team was initially repulsed by the smell, Lily silently began searching and the team joins in. Later, Kazuya began to feel remorse for yelling at Lily and decided to go apologize. Outside, he finds his team covered in garbage and Anise signaled Lily to step up. Lily hands the package to Kazuya and apologizes, stating that she was careless and how her upbringing had not prepared her for something like love. While she was unprepared, Lily shares that she likes the idea of being with someone and hopes that Kazuya will forgive her and when he replies that he would stay with her, she pulled him in for a kiss. Afterwards, the team view the holograph snap the two had taken. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Lily's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Forte encounters Lily and Kazuya resting after training in the gym and she takes them both to Lunti's oden cart in the park. Mugen Kairo no Kagi In the 6 months that passed, Lily took up Kazuya in training his physical abilities as well as teaching him the basics of swordplay. While in the middle of training one morning, Mimolette rushes in the training room and requested their help in getting Tequila out of a spell she couldn't get herself out of. Kazuya's attempts proved meaningless and Lily stepped in to use a previously unseen sword technique that breaks apart Tequila's shield. With the Arms Alliance royalty in their custody, Soldum assigned Lily the task to safeguard the captured princess. Lily's personal contribution in the fight against the Three Marquis took place after the battle at Seldar. Lily happens upon Kelsie and Santa Rosa inside the Luxiole's Hangar and they present Lily with a particular heirloom sword of Seldar used to combat magic. The Three Marquis's cannon takes aim at the Luxiole and Lily is able to get to planetside to deliver a powerful slash, fueled by the willpower of the planet's citizens to push back the cannon's laser back to the Three Marquis's flagships and subsequently disable their defenses. In the waiting period after the Three Marquis were taken in by the Infinite Corridor, Lily was contacted by her father and is informed that her recent action in saving Seldar made her significantly well known. Because of this, her father set up an arranged marriage for her with a high-ranking nobleman. Kazuya was obviously against this but Lily was torn between her obligations to her planet and her relationship with Kazuya and is unable to give him a clear answer. Rico, Tequila, and Natsume overhear this problem and decided to conspire against this by making Lily realize what her priorities were. While Lily sulked in the Cafeteria, Rico and Mimolette converse rather loudly on an "unbelievable" topic on Kazuya and Lily approached them to ask what exactly they are talking about. Rico and Mimolette quickly feign ignorance on the topic and the two exit the Cafetera, leaving Lily suspicious. Anise approaches the sulking Kazuya in the hallway and challenges him to a match of ping-pong. Nano-Nano (posing as Natsume) enters the cafeteria and announces to Lily that she will be taking Kazuya from her. Lily is confused at the statement and before she can question Natsume, she leaves the cafeteria and Lily gives chase. Lily encounters the regular Nano-Nano outside and she questions where Natsume has gone. In the recreation room, Anise wins the 30th match against Kazuya and the real Natsume enters and takes Kazuya away. Anise calls Roselle to proceed with the final phase of the plan. Nano-Nano stalls Lily and once Roselle enters the hallway, she runs off and leaves Roselle to Lily. Roselle states that he overheard something about Natsume and Lily questions where she went. Roselle responds that he saw Kazuya and Natsume at the Piroti and Lily plans to make her way there. Roselle stops her saying that it would be rude to interfere with a newly-formed couple and goes into detail how Lily's indecisiveness made Kazuya accept a new partner. Lily is stunned at the statement and her insecurity gets the best of her as she rushes toward the Piroti. Lily storms in between Natsume and Kazuya and separates them in the rare instance of her pulling out her sword against her fellow teammates. After asserting her ownership of Kazuya's undivided attention and kissing him, Lily and Kazuya are told that everything was a ploy to help her set her feelings straight. The entirety of the Rune Angel Wing then sabotages Lily's fiance's visit to the Luxiole and Lily feigns herself as a merciless soldier and superior officer on board. The marriage is fully called off and Kazuya and Lily share a moment in the park to swear their eternal bond with an oath. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Lily is present on Juno at the start of the game where she joined the crew of both the Elsior and Luxiole celebrate the 5th anniversary of the liberation of Eden from the Val-Fasq. She is present in helping Rico get over her reflex, learning Nano's origins, discovering Anise's past, finding the true nature of Kahlua and Tequila, and helping Natsume save the people of the Arms Alliance. Lily continued teaching Kazuya in basic physical skills and swordplay and was the first person to witness Kazuya's out of body experiences that would become significant by the end of the game. Lily's chapter involved the crew returning to Seldar to retrieve an artifact that was secured after a civil war on Seldar before its planet-wide unity. With the Will's intent being fixated on the artifact, Soldum requested that they find a suitable safekeeper for the artifact and the Rune Angel Wing are asked to find Lily's old mentor. The team take a shuttle to a distant refuge and Anise notes that she was observing Lily's solemn face ever since they were en-route to Seldar. Lily is convinced to explain the history behind one of Seldar's wars that involved a race of people known as the "Red Eye Tribe". The Red Eye tribe was a wild band of warriors that fought against the stabilized Seldar Empire and were eventually defeated. The relic they're involving themselves with is the Crimson Blade, the relic from this period of war and a treasure of the Red Eye Tribe that was taken by Seldar as a sign of the latter's victory over them. It can only be wielded by those of hereditary blood and the person they're going to meet, Lily's teacher, is a descendant of the Red Eye Tribe. The team arrives near a small house and Lily goes inside to retrieve her master while the team remains outside the shuttle and ponder over how intimidating someone who trained Lily might look. Nano uses her composition to reconstruct her face during the wait and the team laugh at their predictions until Lily shows up again with her teacher. Much to the team's utter astonishment, Lily's teacher, Aila, turned out to be a frail and nervous wreck of a woman. She trips and stutters in her speech and Anise is unable to accept that someone like this molded Lily into the master swordswomen she is. Nonetheless, the team bring Aila back to the capital to retrieve the relic. The team is however assaulted by a group of renegade knights that discriminate the impure blood of the Red Eye Tribe and attempted to stop the team from reaching the blade. The crew fight back and Lily confronts her two subordinates behind the attack and she is forced to draw out the Crimson Blade to subdue them. After the debacle, the blade is retrieved and Soldum allows for Lily to reveal a secret she has been keeping from everyone. Lily parts her hair and shows the team that her normally concealed left eye is red in color and that she is a half-blood. Lily reveals Aila to be her mother and she hopes that they will understand her for keeping this a secret as in political terms, this would be crippling to her reputation. Soldum however hopes that the persecution will soon fade as they have come a long way since the early days of warring tribes and states that he holds the R.E Tribe as treasured part of Seldar's history that made them as strong as they are today. With the blade secured, the team returned to the Luxiole. Lily's route conflict begins after Cookie's holding tank glass shatters and Lily pushes Kazuya out of the way from making contact with the nanomachine infant. Lily falls unconscious and Kazuya reports this to Noa who has little idea in what to expect. Mordent hurriedly enters the room and tells everyone of their situation and warns them not to over react when they see what has happened and he bids Lily to enter the room. Lily does so and it seems that she was reduced in size considerably and her size now resembles that of a fairy, complete with wings and flight. The team wonder how in the world this might have come to pass and Mordent explains that before arriving in the Infirmary, Lily made contact with Santa Rosa with her right hand and Cookie registered both these DNA's and transferred Lily's consciousness into the fairy-sized body. Noa leaves to contact Vanilla and Coco does the same to contact Harcourt. Kazuya helps Lily temporarily adjust to her shorter lifestyle but first deals with the problem of her lack of appropriately sized clothing. Once that problem is dealt with thanks to Rico's knitting, Kazuya assists Lily in accessing her room and the two are then given permission to visit Sprite where not only are they given time to relax, but assisted by Harcourt. She finds that Lily can be changed back quite easily but bids them to spend their time on Sprite before the restoration takes place. Once Lily is eventually restored after the mishap, the team is immediately called to the Briefing Room as Noa explains that the new replacement half of the Luxiole will be meeting them soon but the abandoned half that they have now have must be dealt with. Lily, Kazuya, and Steline are sent to the derelict half to reactivate its engines and prime it for detonation. On the way back however, the pathway to the shuttle doors become compromised and the air supply begins to dwindle out as the ship begins to fall apart. Steline makes it to the other side and Kazuya and Lily are left in the middle with little time to act. Kazuya pushes Lily to the shuttle doors while he is repelled back and the doors closes behind her. Steline works on the control panel to open the doors while Lily tells her to move out of the way as she plans on cutting the door down. Much to her surprise, Lily finds her sword missing from her hip and the two force open the doors and sees Kazuya floating unconscious. Later on, Kazuya regains consciousness in the Infirmary and checks out with Mordent confirming that no significant damage was done to anyone. Kazuya learns that Lily has locked herself in her room for repentance for not having her weapon with her on all times and she tells him to leave her alone for a while. Kazuya explains the situation to his teammates but they clarify that while Lily was shocked at her inattentiveness, she was more shocked at seeing Kazuya being hurt and her carelessness being responsible for it. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, will target her and whisk her away. Personality Hailing from the life of military professionalism, Lily's dedication to order, teamwork, and protocol is unmatched by her fellow teammates and while the formal title of "leader" of the Rune Angel Wing belongs to Kazuya, Lily still provides much of the team's backbone when it comes to behaving like a proper military unit. While friendly with her teammates, Lily always addresses them by last name and rank, with the exception of Kazuya and Steline. Understandably, Lily respects her superiors and seniors immensely and firmly trusts in their decisions, as exemplified when she held no qualms to Tact's decision to place Kazuya as the unit's leader. The authority she puts above all else however remains to her planet and king, and Lily holds very little tolerance to those who might show informality or disrespect toward him. As the former captain of Seldar's royal guard, Lily keeps her blade with her at all times and goes as far to say that she feels uneasy without it on her person. She regularly trained in the Training Room to ever improve herself and took Kazuya under her wing to improve his general physique. However, her strict lifestyle was the cause for her lack of understanding in social interactions. For example, she viewed group activities as "social training" and she had an obscured viewpoint in forming closer relationships. This proved to be her main issue in her route conflict in ZR but she gradually become more comfortable as she stayed with her team. Lily's quirks stemmed from her serious nature and how she sometimes failed to see understand several social cues due to her strict, no-nonsense lifestyle. This is lightly exemplified by her concise and straightforward form of speech and her usage of "OK" or "NG" to denote a positive or negative reaction. Her stubbornness to get things right also stem for her strict background and if she happened to fail at a task, she will keep trying until she succeeds or learns a better way to approach the situation. While this applies to her training, it also extends to mundane activities such as playing games or trying to find something. Similarly, Lily appraised others for sticking with their decisions and appreciated brutal honesty. However, her usually stern demeanor is contrasted to her unexpectedly eccentric tendencies. Her usual tough exterior hides the rather common fact that she is emotional and is prone to crying in times of great joy or sadness. As Kazuya's romantic partner, Lily herself mentions both inside and outside her routes that she is no expert in love. Her entire life was devoted to her planet and king and she mentions that although she expects herself to be slow in adapting, she feels extremely happy knowing that she was shown this experience that she wouldn't have found otherwise. Arguably, Lily and Kazuya share the most mature of relationship but this is contrasted by the usually comedic tones of her route conflicts. Lily rarely ever becomes embarrassed or shy around Kazuya and her expressions of love are very straightforward and to the point. Lily notably shows very little "femininity" in her side of the relationship and rarely ever acts girly. While Lily is aware that Kazuya is the less masculine and physically inferior between them, Lily does not factor in such things in her thoughts of him. However, she was genuinely touched when Kazuya expressed some happiness in seeing her weaker side in EK as he finally got to be the one protecting the two of them. Similar to Rico who would hold Kazuya closer to her heart than her sister in her route, Lily essentially viewed Kazuya more important than her duty as a knight to her planet. Gallery LilyCSherbet.jpg Eyecatch-Lily.png Screenshot (1097).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (724).png Screenshot (1268).png Screenshot (1269).png Screenshot (1270).png Screenshot (1271).png Screenshot (1272).png Screenshot (1273).png Screenshot (1273).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (720).png Screenshot (1212).png Behind the Scenes * Lily is voiced by Erina Nakayama, who previously played Chitose in the musicals. *Lily's name comes from the confection caramel, and the frozen dessert sherbet. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Human